vhs_and_dvd_creditsfandomcom-20200214-history
Rolie Polie Olie: Growing Upsie Daisy VHS 2002
Warning Screen * FBI Warning - Federal Law Provides Serve Civil and Criminal Penalties for the Unauthorized Reproduction, Distribution or Exhibition of Copyrighted Motion Pictures. Video Tapes, or Video Discs. Criminal Copyright Infringement is Investigated by the FBI and May Constitute a Felony with a Maximum Penalty of Up to five Years in Prison and or a $250,000 Fine. * This videocassette is for private home viewing only. It is not authorized for any other Use. Any Public Performance, Copying for Other Use is Strictly Prohibited. Duplication in whole or in part of this videocassette is prohibited. All Other Rights Reserved. Opening Logos * Walt Disney Home Entertainment Opening Previews *Beauty and the Beast: Special Edition Disney Bumpers * Coming Soon to Own on Video and DVD Opening Previews (cont.) *The Many Aventures of Winnie the Pooh: 25th Anniversary Edtion *Air Bud: Seventh Inning Fetch *Rolie Polie Olie: The Great Defender of Fun Disney Bumpers (cont.) * Now Available to Own on Video Opening Previews (cont.) *The Animal Train *Rolie Polie Olie Videos Disney Bumpers promo * On Disney Channel Opening Promos * Playhouse Disney Disney Bumpers (cont.) * Feature Program Opening Titles * "William Joyce's Rolie Polie Olie" * "Rolie Polie Olie: Growing Upsie Daisy" Episode Titles Grown Ups and Kids * Written by: Ben Joseph * Directed by: Mike Fallows When Zowie All Growed Up * Written by: Scott Kraft * Storyboard by: Andrew Tan Just Like Dad * Written by: Peter Stauder * Directed by: Mike Fallows Ending Credits * A Nelvana Limited/Métal Hurlant Productions CoProduction * Based on Characters by: William Joyce * Executive Producers: William Joyce, Michael Hirsh, Patrick Loubert, Clive A. Smith, Fabrice Giger * Producers: Corinne Kouper, Pamela Lehn, Pamela Slavin * Supervising Technical Producers: Scott Dyer, Guillaume Hellouin * Line Producer: Pam Lehn * Director: Ron Pitts * Supervising Producer: Stephen Hodgins * Coordinating Producer: Patrica R. Burns * Associate Producer: Emmanuèle Petry * Technical Producers; Christophe Archambault, Eric Flaherty * Creative Consultant: Lane Raichert * Story Producer: Nadine Van Der Velde * Story Editor: Peter Sauder * Assistant Director: Bill Giggie * Senior Technical Directors: Christophe Archambault, Elizabeth DèRèthè, Eric Flaherty, Mac Holyoke, Ross Maudsley * Art Director: Rudolph Stussi * Featuring Voices of: ** Zowie - Kristen Bone ** Olie - Cole Caplan ** Pappy - Len Carlson ** Little Gizmo - Michael Cera ** Mrs. Polie - Catherine Disher ** Little Dad - Kyle Fairlie ** Bonita Beval - Ellen Ray-Hennessy ** Binky Beval - Sunday Muse ** Spot - Robert Smith ** Mr. Polie/Uncle Gizmo - Adrian Truss ** Billy Beval - Joshua Tucci * Casting & Voice Director: Jessie Thomson * Casting Administrator: Karyn Tester * Casting Coordinator: Christine Geddes * Recording Assistant: Kerry Bones * Script Coordinators: Leah Lepofsky, Alice Prodanou * Production Supervisor: Steve Chadwick * Production Managers: Zev Lepofsky, Caroline Souris * Production Coordinators: Susie Grondin, Stephanie Kravos, Fanny Le Floch-Prigent, Estelle Moulin, Christine Revol * Production Assistant: Tracy Nolan * Storyboard Supervisor: Bill Giggie * Storyboard Artists: Andrew Tan, Lance Taylor, Christophe Villez * Storyboard Coordinators: Ian Baggley, Allan Parker * Second Assistant Director: Michael Magnon * Timing Directors: Larry Cariou, Dave Cox, Kevin McDonagh, Ken Stephenson, Dave Thrasher * Modeling Producer: Susie Grondin * Scene Planners: Susie Grondin, Allison Ryckman * Lead Modelers: Shannon Gillery, Dave Novak * Modeling Coordiantors: Kelly McManus, Amy Sanders * Modelers: Don Bajus, Brian Newlin, Gavin Boyle, Darin Bristow, Fred Ni, Matthew Durante, Kevin Ochs, Shannon Gilley, Evan Olson, Peter Hudcki, Joan Staveley, James Jacobs, Jennifer Stephenson, Alison Morse, Helen Zotalis * Design Coordinator: Hugh Neilson * Software Support: Remko Noteboom * Animation Directors: Thierry Malherbe, Ron Pitts, Michel Raimbault * Layout Artists: Cyrille Caron, Phillippe Culas, Anraud de Mullenheim, Laurent Hubert, Laurent Laban, Benoit Lacoste, Sarah Lellouche, Nathalie Perre, Pascal Rabil, Pierre Yves Fave * Animation by Sparx*: Drifa Bensheguir, Jean-Marc Ky, Ferinand Boutiard, Verbard Lacroix, Ncholas Dabos, Phillippe Penaud, Xavier De Broucker, pPhilippe Penaud, Christopher GèRon, Eric PrèBèNdè, Phillippe Giffard, Oliver Revillon, ChristèLe JoLens, Aurore Rousset, Mirco Tomadini * Animation & Lip Sync: Peter Hudecki, Peter Padovan, Mark Stanger, Chris Williams * Color and Lighting: Ian MacLeod, Jordan Thistlewood, Paul Van Emmerik * Still Image Artists: Gavin Boyle, Jordan Thistlewood * CGI Technical Assemblers: Peter Giliberti, Luis Lopez, Mac Holyohe,, Scott MacMillan, James Jacobs, Bill Pong, Lisa Kelly, Jason Reeves, Mark Koren, Allison Ryckman, Ryan Lewis, Alex Stephan Yaleh Paxtoon-Harding * CGI Compositing: Fred Ni, Allison Rychman, Paul Va Ennerik * Systems Administrators: Ross Maudsley, Mike Reis * PreProduction Supervisors: Rick Dubiel, Lisa Vespi * Animatic Editors: Karen Saunder * Splitting Technician: John Dubiel * Breakdown: Terry Carter, Ken Hurlbut, Colin McMahon, Rob McMahon, Geoff Walton * Audio/Video Technician: Jeff Howard * Director of Post Production: Rob Kirkpatrick * Post Production Manager: Jason Held * Supervising Editor: Rob Kirkpatrick * Supervising Sound Editor: Glenn Barna * Picture Editor: Karen Saunders * Assistant Picture Editors: Omar Mageed, Ian Newprot, Jason Taylor * Post Production Coordinator: Barry Craigmyle * Dialogue Editors: Brian Fraser, Keith Traver, Michael Werth * Sound Effects Editors: Ryan Araki, Ian Baggley, John Baktis, Hamish MacKenzie, Craig Marshall, Eric Mattar Hurlbut, Sean Pearson, Evan Turner * Music Producer: Stephen Hudecki * Music by: Great Big Music Inc., Brent Barkman, Carl Lenox, Peter Coulman, Tim Thorney, Tom Thorney * Music Editors: Peter Branton, Anthony Crea, Mike Northcott * Additional Production Facilities: MeDallion/PFA Film & Video, Studio 306, Windlight Studios * Recording Engineer: Robert Cobban * Re-Recording Engineers: Allan DeGraaf, Jamie Sulek, Paul Williamson * On Line Editor: Kevin D. Barendregt * A Canada-France CoProduction * Co-Produced by Nelvana Limited and Mètal Hurlant Productions s.a.r.l. - In Coproduction with La Cinquième with Assistance of the Canadian Film or Video Production Tax Canada and the Participation of Centre National De La Cinèmatorgraphie - In Assocation with The Candian Broadcasting Corporation and Disney Channel * Series ©2000 Nelvana Limited/Mètal Hurlant Productions s.a.r.l. All Rights Reserved Closing Logos * Mètal Hurlant Productions * Sparx* - Amimation & Digital visual Effects * Nelvana - www.nelvana.com * Disney Channel Category:Sparx* Category:Rolie Polie Olie Category:VHS Category:2002 Category:Disney Channel Category:Walt Disney Home Entertainment Category:Mètal Hurlant Productions